


Each day matters

by kawaii_boii



Category: EXO (Band), The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Walkers, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, the walking dead!AU
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_boii/pseuds/kawaii_boii





	Each day matters

\- Tedd le azt a pisztolyt Jungkook!- suttogtam alig hallhatóan szemeibe nézve. Jungkook úgy nézett ki, mint egy eszelős. Szemeiben tombolt a harag és láttam, ha nem teszek sürgősen valamit, akkor mindent vér fog borítani.   
\- Nem kell ezt tenned! Csak tedd el szépen, lassan a helyére és nem lesz semmi baj.- Jungkook hitetlenkedve nézett rám majd engedte le kezét mely az ismeretlen fiú irányába nézett. Megadóan sóhajtott egyet majd eltette a fegyvert. Lassan odasétáltam hozzá majd szemeibe nézve próbáltam megnyugtatni. 

Az alacsony fiú csendben állt és figyelt. Jungkook nem hiába volt ilyen heves, elvégre az idegen megpróbált engem eltenni lábalól. Nehéz szívvel emlékeztem vissza az alig pár perccel ezelőtti eseményekre. Elővigyázatosaknak kell lennünk, de nem ölhetünk meg minden jött-ment élő embert. Egyébként sem találkozunk bárkivel a mai világban, aki nem lenne járkáló. Mély levegőt vettem majd a fiú felé fordultam, aki azóta is mozdulatlanul állt és szedte szaporán levegővételeit.

\- Mi a neved?- kérdeztem sötét szemeibe nézve. Nem volt ijesztő külseje sőt, pont ellenkezőleg. Bár kicsit koszos volt arca nem nézett ki veszélyesnek. Világos bőre kiemelte azokat az élettelen barna szemeit. Nem tudtam semmit kiolvasni tekintetéből. 

\- Válaszolj, ha kérdeznek.-morogta mély hangon Jungkook, majd pár lépést közelebb ment az idegenhez, aki csak félmosolyra húzta száját majd elnézett. 

\- Suga.-köpte oda röviden, mire egymásra néztünk Jungkookal. Miféle név ez? Jungkookot karjánál fogva magamhoz húztam és füleibe suttogva tettem fel a kérdést. ”Mi legyen most?” Azt tudjuk, hogy a srác, Suga, veszélyes de szerencsére nem látok rajta harapás nyomot. Itt-ott koszos ruhái pedig arra engednek következtetni hogy egyedül van. 

Nyuszi még mindig mereven és védelmezően állt mellettem. Tudtam, Suga bármely rossz mozdulatára képes lenne ugrani. Jól esett, hogy ennyire aggódott, de nem szerettem volna én sem hogy bármi baja essen. 

\- Van mit enned?- kezdtem el matatni a hátizsákomban ami eddig a földön hevert, elvégre korábban azt Suga elakarta venni tőlem. Akaratlanul is, de megsajnáltam szegény srácot, aki kissé merengve nézett maga elé.  
\- Jimin.-szólalt meg Jungkook vészjóslóan mély hangján- nekünk sincs mit ennünk. Húzd vissza a táskádat.- tátott szájjal meredtem nyuszira majd egy müzli szeletet kivéve visszahúztam a táskát. Jungkook a fejét csóválva nézett el majd nevetett mérgében.

\- Tudom nem sok de..-néztem a fiúra, aki még mindig semmilyen érzelem nyomát nem mutatta-mégis csak több a semminél.-mosolyodtam el majd miután Suga elvette kezemből az élelmet utánzott tettemben. Meglepődve néztem rá majd elhátráltam, hogy felvegyem hátizsákom és Jungkook mellé siethessek, aki már elfogadta cselekedeteimet. 

\- Neked van mit enned rendesen?- szólalt meg Suga mire rámeredtem- vagy hol aludnod?- erre már nyuszi is felfigyelt és összeszűkült szemekkel nézett a hirtelen beszédes emberre. Én magam sem tudtam mit gondoljak. Suga kinyitotta száját, mint aki mondani szeretne valamit, majd bezárta azt. Megindult felém mire Jungkook újra támadóállásba helyezte magát és a háta mögé hessegetett.  
\- Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzáérsz, a saját kezeimmel öllek meg.-hallatszottak el félelmet gerjesztő szavai. Kookie azelőtt is ilyen védelmező volt velem szemben, de az utóbbi hat hónapban még jobban megedződött. Elbambulva emlékeztem vissza az azelőtti világra, amikor még nem kellett az étellel törődnünk, vagy amikor bármikor álomra hajthattuk fejünket. Amikor nem kellett mindig arra figyelni mikor kaphat el egy járkáló. Amikor nem kellett..ölnünk.

\- Csigavér, szépfiú.-szólalt meg Suga- hé te, rászólhatnál a kis barátodra hogy nyugodjon le a picsába.-szögezte felém szavait a szemeimbe nézve. Nyeltem egyet majd belekapaszkodtam Jungkook farmerkabátjába. Próbáltam eszébe juttatni hogy itt vagyok és semmi bajom. Kookie ellazította feszülő izmait mire én is fellélegeztem kicsit. 

\- Micsoda papucs fiú. Bár megértem, ha nekem lenne ilyen játékszerem, mint te-nézett újra szemeimbe Suga, féloldalas mosolyra húzva száját- én is így reagálnék.- tudtam, hogy ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, de már nem tudtam időben reagálni. Jungkook megragadta a fiút pólójánál fogva majd felemelte azt. Jungkook karja után nyúltam és próbáltam leállítani, de mind hiába.

\- Még egy rossz szó és péppé verlek.- köpte oda szavait Kookie mire ijedten néztem Sugara. Imádkoztam volna az istenekhez, hogy ne engedjék megtörténni azt, amit Jungkook tenni készült, de már rég elvesztettem a hitem ebben a világban. Csak reménykedhettem, hogy Suganak van annyi esze hogy nem dob több fát erre a tűzre.  
\- Milyen vele az ágyban? Elnézve őt biztos hangosan nyög.-mondta ki halál nyugodtan a szavakat, amikre ugyan elpirultam, de nagyon mérges is lettem. Jungkooknak sem kellett több, fogta és a földre taszította az éles nyelvű fiút majd rávetette magát. Ott ütötte ahol érte, de a másik sem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Már folyt az alacsonyabb orra vére mire sikerült Jungkookot lehúznom a meggyötört fiúról. Suga több ütést kapott, mint amennyit kitudott védeni, de mit sem vetve az egészre feküdt tovább a földön majd törölte le pulóvere ujjával a vérét. 

Háttal álltam a lenőtt szőkehajúval és egy, a zsebemből elővett ronggyal próbáltam Jungkook szája széléből eltüntetni a kis vért ami kicsordult. Sóhajtva egyet néztem szemeibe és mosolyodtam el amikor ő is felém fordult. Az idő nagyjából dél lehetett, mert a nap a legmagasabb pontján állt még. Bár sugarai nem értek minket az egykor még emeletes parkoló falai miatt. Elléptem a fiútól majd táskámba nyúltam egy kis vízért.

\- Nem csak a szád jár, Jungkook. Ez tetszik.-szólalt meg a hosszas csend után Suga az állkapcsát szorongatva. Üres tekintettel meredt szavai hallatán rá Kookie, majd hitetlenkedve nézett el mosollyal az arcán a plafonra. Ekkor hirtelen elővette pisztolyát és a fiú felé fordította.

\- Jungkook, ne!- sikkantottam fel, de már késő volt, a fegyver elsült én pedig összeszorítottam szemeimet az éles hangra. Csak kis idővel később nyitottam ki azokat, amikor a szituációba oda nem illő nevetés hallatszott el. Megfordultam mire a szemeim elé egy Jungkook tárult, aki felsegíti a földről az idegen srácot. Mögötte egy már ártalmatlan járkáló feküdt. Hatalmasat sóhajtva nyugtáztam, hogy Jungkook nem ölte meg a fiút és siettem mellé. Szívem szerint megöleltem volna, de nem voltunk egyedül. Hosszú idő után most először. 

 

\- Van egy kis közösség, ahol nektek is tudnánk helyet szorítani. Biztonságos és jól bevédhető helyen van. Egy kis ideig nem kellene azon aggódnotok, hogy hol alszotok.-mondta el lassan Suga én pedig minden egyes szavát újra futtattam elmémben. Biztonságos hely. Magamban már szinte eldöntöttem, ott a helyünk.

\- Mégis miért bízzunk meg benned?-szólalt fel mellettem Kookie. Kicsit naivnak éreztem magam, én szinte azonnal kapható lettem volna. Jungkooknak igaza volt, nem bízhatunk meg bárkiben.   
\- Nem kell megbíznod bennem. Kedvelned sem kell. Viszont hasznodat vennénk odahaza.  
\- Meg akartad ölni Jimint. Miből gondolod, hogy segítenék neked?  
\- Ha velem jöttök, biztonságban lesztek. Lesz mit ennetek és lesz tiszta ruhátok. Tűrhetőbb lesz ez az elbaszott világ a számotokra is.- Jungkook sértettnek látszódott. Nem értettem mit mondhatott neki Suga. amitől így érezhetne.  
\- Most is nagyon jól megvagyunk.  
\- Nincs mit ennetek.-esett meg Suga hangja egy kicsit majd együtt érzően meredt rám.  
\- Neked ahhoz semmi közöd. Gyere Jimin.-fogott meg karomnál Kookie majd sétált el velem. Még utoljára hátra néztem a fiúra, aki még mondott valamit.  
\- Holnap ugyanekkor itt leszek, ha meggondolnátok magatokat.- Jungkook horkantott egyet majd gyorsabb tempóra kapcsolt és szabályosan elrángatott minket a helyszínről.

Sötét volt, amikor a már pár nappal korábban talált házba értünk. Az ablakok és az ajtók is elvoltak reteszelve így nyújtva biztonságot számunkra. A nappaliba lépkedtem míg Kookie eltorlaszolta az egyetlen bejáratot a házhoz. Síri csend honolt a szobákban, egy árva lélek sem járt már erre. Leszámítva a járkálókat.  
Ledobtam magam a kanapéra majd becsuktam szemeim. Egy újabb napot éltünk túl. Vajon meddig fog még ez tartani?

Visszagondoltam felhőtlen életünkre. Az egyetem nehézségei eltörpültek a mostani problémáink mellett. Hálátlanok voltunk. Mit meg nem adnék, csak hogy újra ott ” szenvedhessek”. Gondolataimból halk szavak zökkentettek ki.

\- Hogy volt képe azt mondani, hogy nem tudok rá vigyázni. Még hogy biztonságos hely.-zsörtölődött magában Jungkook, mire megesett rajta a szívem. Tehát csak féltékeny volt, mosolyodtam el a gondolatra. 

Lassan odasétálva simultam hozzá és szorítottam karjaim közé. Kicsit meghökkenve ugyan, de egyik kezét az enyémre tette. Sóhajtva egyet fordult meg ölelésemben és vont szorosan saját karjai közé. Rég volt már ilyen meghitt pillanat köztünk, túl sok borzalmon kellett átverekednünk magunkat. Nem volt idő megállni és élvezni a pillanatot. 

\- Jimin, velem biztonságban vagy. Nem engedem, hogy bántódásod essen.-szólalt fel mély hangján.   
\- Tudom, Jungkook.-néztem csillogó szemeibe- Tudom.- egy kis ideig elveszni látszottunk egymásban. Újra és újra magamba szívtam arca minden egyes vonását. A nagy orrát, a mélybarna kerekded szemeit, a karcot az orcáján. Nem volt hibátlan, nekem még is tökéletesnek tűnt akkor. Kezemmel végigsimítottam arcán mire ellazult érintésemben. Behunyt szemeit látván beszédre nyitottam ajkaimat, de ő megelőzött.  
\- Mit csináljak Jimin? Mond meg, mit tegyek?- nézett rám újra. Hirtelen nem tudtam mire gondol majd eszembe jutott Suga és a közössége.- Mit szeretnél, mit csináljak?- szemeimet ajkaira futtattam miközben beszélt. Tudtam, komoly dologról volt szó mégis el vándorolt figyelmem.  
\- Nézzük meg azt a közösséget. Legyünk óvatosak. Ha valami gyanús, akkor eljövünk mintha mi sem történt volna.-néztem újra szemeibe mire bólintott egyet. Elkenődött hangulat vette át a meghitt pillanatunkat így rámosolyodtam mire még jobban elenyhült tekintete.

Sötét volt a szobákban, csak egy gyertya égett a sok közül az ajtónál ahol álltunk. Szemeim újra ajkaira vándoroltak mire egy félmosolyt véltem felfedezni.   
\- Jimin.-kezdett bele mondandójába, de miután mérgesen ránéztem, kijavította magát- hyung, min jár az eszed?- nézett rám ugyanazzal az önelégült képével. Legszívesebben a karjába bokszoltam volna arca látványa miatt. Elpirult orcákkal álltam lábujjhegyre és fontam karjaim nyaka köré. Ajkaink épp hogy csak nem értek össze, de szája mozgásakor azok súrolták egymást. 

\- Szabad ezt most nekünk?-suttogta ajkaimra kínzóan mély hangon. Olyan mély hangon, hogy a térdeim majdnem összerogytak. Karjait derekam köré helyezte úgy húzva szorosan magához. Közelebb már nem is állhattunk volna.

Választ nem adva tettem meg azt a minimális távolságot köztünk és nyomtam össze ajkainkat. Mindketten kiéhezve tapadtunk a másik szájára, rég nem voltunk ilyen közel egymáshoz. Sosem voltunk annyira biztonságban, hogy megengedhessük magunknak. Viszont ez a ház megfelelő hely volt vágyaink kielégítésére.

Levegőt nem véve faltuk a másikat, míg időközben az egyik falhoz hátráltunk stabilitás reményében mindaddig, míg Jungkook fel nem kapott izmos karjai közé. Rekordidő alatt fontam derekán körbe lábaimat és zártam erős szorításomba. Felvitt az emeleten és berúgta az egyik ajtót mire kicsit elhajolva elnevettem magam.

\- Csendesebben, még a végén meghallanak a kinti barátaink.- suttogtam arcához közel hajolva.  
\- Mikor érdekelt engem bárki véleménye?-villantott még egy félmosolyt pimaszul.

Lefektetett az ágyra majd újra ajkaimat csókolta. Szorításomból most sem engedtem, sőt, ha lehet még szorosabban vontam magamhoz. Kezei lassan vándorútra keltek testemen. Becsúszott a pólóm alá és az egyik mellbimbómat kezdte el gyötörni. Már ettől az apró bizsergető érzéstől megfeszült testem és vált el hátam a matractól.

Tevékenysége közben megtalálta a nyakam is, ahova csókokat hintett majd egy két helyen meg is szívta az érzékeny bőrt. Sóhajaimat kezemmel próbáltam elhalkítani mire Jungkook hosszan kiszívta a nyakam. Ennek helye marad.

\- Ne csináld. Hallani akarlak.- duruzsolta nekem oda majd újra számra tapadt. Kezeit nadrágom öve felé vezette majd megszabadított a ruhadarabtól. A hideg levegőtől libabőrös lettem és felhevült testemet még így is perzselte Jungkook minden egyes érintése. Mikor alsóm széléhez nyúlt beugrott, hogy nem igen lesz itt most móka. 

\- Jungkook..-szólaltam meg rekedtes hangomon. Kookie felnézett rám ködös tekintete mögül és várta, hogy folytassam.- n-nincs nálunk síkosító..sem kondom.  
Jungkook rám meredt, ahogy feldolgozta a szavaimat majd ellökte magát a matractól. De mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Előbb vagy utóbb magától is rájön, amikor odaérünk, arról meg szó sem lehet hogy ezek nélkül bármit is csináljunk. 

Kookie visszahúzta a nadrágom majd mellém feküdve magához húzott egy szoros ölelésre. Fejemet nyakába fúrva bújtam lehetetlenül közel hozzá és vetettem át egyik lábamat testén. 

\- Sajnálom, Kookie.- dörmögtem vállába furakodva. Kicsit a saját hibámnak véltem az egészet, elvégre én kezdtem ebbe bele. De nem tehetek róla, valahogy inkább étel után kutakodok síkosító helyett. 

\- Nem a te hibád, Chim.- csókolt bele a hajamba.- Most pedig aludj egy kicsit, rád fér.- simított végig karomon. Veszekedtem volna vele, hogy neki nagyobb szüksége van a pihenésre, de veszett ügy volt. Mindig maga elé helyezett engem. 

\- Pár óra múlva ébressz fel. Neked is kell pihenned.-szóltam hozzá még egy utolsó csókot hintve ajkaira. Fejével aprót bólintott, majd elmosolyodott. Szemeimet lehunyva próbáltam meg aludni és nem sokra rá el is nyomott az álom Jungkook apró levegővételeit hallgatva. Holnap hosszú napunk lesz.


End file.
